


Let's Do This Thing!!

by Tieru



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Comic, F/F, Fan Comics, Other, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieru/pseuds/Tieru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Calliope tell Jane of an obscure means for solving the high crime rate and mob violence in town. 5 page comic with concept art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do This Thing!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalonde (vantas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantas/gifts).



Concept art:

 


End file.
